One Night
by AngstRiddenTeenager
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE When Liz caught Lucky with Sarah . . . my version of what happened next. . .Please give it a try! RR. Liz-centric.
1. Prologue

A/N: I in no way own these characters. Yes, they are used without permission, and for that I apologize. Please don't sue, I have no money!  
  
The night that Elizabeth found Lucky and Sarah together, what was going on inside her head? What would have happened to Elizabeth + Jason's relationship if they had continued?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue (Was in the show, it's been a while so the soul purpose is to refresh your memory.)  
  
~Elizabeth's Studio~  
  
The moment I entered my eyes focused on a painting I had been working on, off and on, for weeks. It just never seemed to look right. And all of my anger just centered on the painting for a moment and I had to stop myself from throwing it across the room. But I couldn't, my anger took the better of me.  
  
"Just so ugly!" I screamed, throwing it across and room and reveling in the satisfaction that I would never have to see it again.  
  
But it wasn't enough to calm me down. I pulled at my hair in frustration and before I knew it I had cleared off a table of art supplies. And for a moment I forgot the mess, the moment, and just let out a heavy sigh.  
  
Jason stood idly by for most of this. But he could tell what I needed. He could tell how the anger was invading my body. I had the urge to destroy anything in my path and he knew it just as I did.  
  
He picked up a canvas and held it out in front of me.  
  
"Elizabeth-"  
  
"Don't even tell me to calm down. Okay, just don't!" I screamed, furious.  
  
But I knew his intent was not to get me to calm down. He wanted to make me feel better.  
  
"No, take your best short, rip this thing apart." He said, calmly.  
  
I considered it. I really wanted to rip everything apart. But I just needed to vent and Jason was the best person to vent to.  
  
"God, how could I be such an idiot? How could I believe Lucky and Sarah of all people? They both lied to me more than once, did I think about that? Did I ever doubt them when they said they wouldn't get together? No. Because I was too busy being a good sister for once in my life. God! God, what is wrong with me?" I asked, pacing the room because I was too angry to stand still.  
  
"You wanted to believe them." He said, knowingly.  
  
"No, I'm just such an idiot." I said, mad at myself for not doing something before it came to this.  
  
"No you aren't." He fired back.  
  
"Oh, right. Little Elizabeth, loyal girlfriend, understanding ex- girlfriend. I've done everything right. I've played by every rule, and look where it got me!"  
  
And for the first time I stood still. I was less than a foot from Jason and for a moment I lost myself in his eyes. For a moment I forgot my anger and the reasons behind it, and just noticed him.  
  
He had always been there. To help me, guide me, listen to me. But I never once listened to him when he told me how to fix my life. He always had the answers but I never listened. It was my fault for not listening to him sooner.  
  
"Why don't I listen to you? Why was I so willing to shut myself down to be with Lucky? I signed my LIFE over to him. I wasted years waiting for Lucky to love me again. And for what? To find him in bed with my sister!"  
  
I let out a heavy sigh. I realized then it had taken me so long to admit that Lucky and I just didn't fit anymore. It was something I had known for the longest time but I could not admit. And now it was out in the open. Now I could not hide from it anymore.  
  
"At least now you know the truth." He said.  
  
Jason, always the voice of reason. Jason always knew just what I needed to hear. I had blown my chance with Jason by choosing Lucky. And look where that got me.  
  
"I wish I had gone away with you a long time ago." I said, softly.  
  
I paused, lost in his eyes once again. How I loved his eyes. They way they looked at me and the way they made me feel, protected. And without thinking, I lifted my hand to his chest. With my fingers I started stroking the brown fabric of his tee shirt. How I imagined his chest would look and feel without the shirt on.  
  
"Hopped on your bike and never looked back." I whispered.  
  
He looked down as if just noticing my fingers. Our eyes met.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, as if it was not obvious.  
  
"I want you." I said, plain and simple.  
  
And for the first time, I didn't think. I just instinctively lifted my hands to cup his face and pressed my lips delicately on his. The kiss was needy and passionate, but so perfect. He took his hands and placed them on my upper arms, as if he was afraid I would let go. Then slowly, in rhythm with my own movements, his hands came up and combed through my hair and cupped my cheek. I moved my own hands to his chest. His hands moved to my collar, forcing down the leather jacket I was wearing. It came off in one fluid motion. I took my hands and removed his jacket, his arms still holding me close to his body. I pulled and tugged at his tee shirt until it came free from his pants. I pulled it up to expose his back and let my fingers touch his bare skin. And soon I felt his hands on my back, caressing the skin with his gentle touch. My hands move around under his shirt and soon I feel his ribbed abs. Jason's kisses move down my neck and my tank top strap gently fell away under his touch.  
  
Jason moves backward towards the couch and pulls me with him. His kisses still on my neck and shoulders and his hands guide me with him. He falls gently onto the couch and pulls me down with him. His hands move from my torso to my lower back. His hands slowly move up and gently touch the bottom of my breasts.  
  
And in that moment, I'm forced back from ecstasy to reality. I realize what is happening and I instinctively push him away and remove my self from his embrace. I move backwards and try to regain my composure. He stays on the couch, confused by my actions.  
  
My skin still tingles from his touch. I can feel the kisses he has planted on my neck but I try to ignore the urge to jump back on top of him.  
  
"Oh, wa-wait. Wait. Wait. You know what-I'm sorry. This is unfair. I should have never asked you to come back here." I say, moving further away in hopes the distance will keep me sane.  
  
He gets up off the couch but does not try to move closer.  
  
"Okay." He says, simply.  
  
"Okay? That's it? Just okay?" I ask, unsure if I heard him.  
  
We almost have sex but I push him away and he is fine with it?  
  
"What do you want me to tell you?" He asks.  
  
"I have no idea! Oh, God." I say, throwing my head back, "What is wrong with me?"  
  
I move towards the table and put my head down on it as I kneed my fingers through my hair.  
  
"Elizabeth, nothing is wrong with you." He says sincerely, moving forward to stroke my back.  
  
His touch makes me flinch and I raise my head to tell him I've changed my mind but I chicken out before the words escape my lips.  
  
"So, it's okay for me to drag you away from Kelly's and throw myself at you and change my mind?" I ask, looking up at him.  
  
He moves closer and leans on the table.  
  
"Yeah." He says, simply.  
  
"How could you say that?" I asked, confused.  
  
"This isn't about me."  
  
"And that's why it's so unfair!" I say, standing completely up and looking directly at him.  
  
"What's unfair? Nobody's lying, we both know what's going on." He says, as if it happens all the time.  
  
"Yeah, I was just about to have sex with you because I'm furious with Lucky. Jason-Jason I would be too embarrassed to even look at you afterwards." I say, turning away from him.  
  
"Why?" He asks, sincerely.  
  
"Because!" I shout, turning towards him, "Because I would want it to be more. Jason, I care about you. And if we had sex-or make love-or whatever you'd want to call it, I would want it to mean something. I'm not going to have sex with you just to get back at Lucky. I'm not going to ruin what you and I have because I'm angry with him."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Jason raises his hand and stokes my cheek.  
  
"You do, don't you? This is so unfair." I say, allowing myself to lean into his touch.  
  
I had to pull myself away before I reconsidered what I had just told him.  
  
"Look, now if having sex tonight would make you too embarrassed to ever speak to me again, then it's good we didn't." He said, sincerely.  
  
I smile, allowing my guard to come down for a moment just to let my hand stroke his hair.  
  
"Thank you." I say.  
  
He takes my hand within his own and just holds it against his chest.  
  
"You could always change your mind. Again." He says, lifting up one eyebrow and smiling.  
  
I smile at the idea. I know what I am doing it right, stopping this. But at the same time, it is so hard not to want him. His touch still lingers on my skin but I control myself.  
  
He lets go as if it is as difficult for him and I move towards my couch. I pull the blanket over me and settle in. Jason grabs his jacket from the floor and comes over and kneels beside the couch.  
  
"Are you staying?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah, I may paint all night." I say, hoping that it will clear my head.  
  
"Are you okay with everything?" He asks, worried.  
  
"Do you remember that Christmas we spent here? And that tree we decorated with paper chains?" I ask.  
  
Jason smiles, wide.  
  
"That was once of my favorite times, ever. I didn't have to pretend to be happy, I just was." I say, replacing it in my mind with the one tonight.  
  
"I can stay, if you need me." He offers.  
  
"No-no, I think that painting by myself will clear my head." I say, afraid that if he stayed we would make a mistake.  
  
"Do you still have that picture of The Wind?" He asks.  
  
"Yes, but it isn't right."  
  
"But it's MINE." He says, with a smile.  
  
I move closer, "If you want it." I say, flirtatiously.  
  
He stands up and leans forward to plant a single kiss on my forehead. His lips linger a little too long but I don't mind. Then he turns and to leave.  
  
"Jason?" I call.  
  
He turns.  
  
"Do you ever think of what would have happened if I had ridden away with you that day?" I ask, the memory fresh in my head.  
  
"No." He says.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you didn't." He says, as if that is a reason.  
  
"I'm really glad you are back." I say, sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, me to. Goodnight." He says, smiling.  
  
"Goodnight." I say, as he leaves. 


	2. Confrontation & Consummation

(This is where my new version of what happens next begins)  
  
I couldn't help but smile. My body still aching for his touch but I know we made the right decision. I pull the blanket over me again and look out the window to watch him leave.  
  
Before I saw his motorcycle leave, a knock sounded at my door.  
  
"Jason, I'm fine. You can leave." I yelled, but I went to the door anyway.  
  
But when I opened the door, it wasn't Jason.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Lucky said.  
  
He betrays me with my sister and has the nerve to come and rattle me about Jason.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask, feeling my anger rising by the second.  
  
"We never meant to hurt you, Elizabeth." He said, sounding sincere but I didn't buy it.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about my feelings Lucky, you didn't before you slept with Sarah, so why now?"  
  
"Elizabeth, it just happened. And I do worry about you. I don't want you to take this out on Sarah, it is not her fault."  
  
"Oh, it just happened that you had sex with her. Yeah, I hear that happens all time. And don't worry, I won't blame Sarah for acting just like the slut that she is."  
  
"You don't mean that Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh, I do, Lucky. You remember the night that I was raped? You brushed me off to go make Sarah 'feel better'. Is that what you were doing when I was raped? Is that why you pretended to care, Lucky, because you felt guilty? You pitied me and when Sarah left town you thought I could be her replacement until she got back?"  
  
"You know that's not true, Elizabeth. I loved you."  
  
"Yeah, you LOVED me. LOVED me until two seconds after Sarah came back to town. So did you two keep in touch while she was gone?"  
  
"Helena took my love for you away. And what about you and Jason? You ran to him even when I was still in love with you. You accuse me of doing the same thing you were doing with Jason."  
  
"I may have ran to Jason, Lucky, but I never slept with him. And remember when you kept pushing me towards Nikolas; did I sleep with your brother, even when I had your blessing? NO. I did not because I love you. And the only reason I ran to Jason was because you were not the Lucky I fell in love with."  
  
"Yeah, but two seconds after you find me with Sarah you leave with Jason. What a surprise! Did you two keep in touch while he was out of town?"  
  
Lucky had pulled the last straw. I wanted him to feel how I felt the second I opened the door and saw him and Sarah. I wanted him to feel his heart ripped out. I wanted him to feel all the pain and anger that I felt. And at that second, I thought of the perfect revenge.  
  
"You're right Lucky. The second I saw you with Sarah I brought Jason up here and we had sex. Yes, Lucky, we had sex. More than once! Oh, and it was AMAZING. God, it was so good. And you know what, it was SO much better then you ever were. Jason knows just what to do, while you were always a little . . . how should I put this . . . amateurish." I said, overemphasizing and hitting him right where it hurts.  
  
He stopped, unable to believe that what I just said. For a moment he was silent and then he spoke as if he was unaffected.  
  
"Well, go have sex with Jason. I don't care. But when you get shot, or wind up dead somewhere, don't expect me to shed a tear." He said, storming off.  
  
I shut the door and the smile remained on my face. But it faded once I realized exactly what I had done. I still loved Lucky, despite everything, having him hate me was the last thing I wanted. I was upset with him, angry, but I never wanted him to REALLY hurt.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the rain start to pound on the roof. I ran across the room and shut the window and turned back around to face my empty studio. My eyes were drawn to my leather jacket that lay on the floor where it was dropped during my 'encounter' with Jason.  
  
And that moment, I rejected the reality of the situation. I opened the door and flew down the stairs. I got to the first floor and ran outside, disregarding the rain as it poured down and soaked me.  
  
I ran in one direction, I did not stop, I did not think. I just ran. When I got there I struggled with the door and as soon as I opened it I ran down the steps. My skin did not even register the change as I ran in-between people and tables, disregarding anyone who stood in my way. Out of breath, I stopped in front of his door. I took heavy breaths to compensate and laid my fists hard on his door.  
  
~Jason's apartment above Jake's~  
  
He opened it quickly, a shocked expression on his face. He instantly noticed that I was soaked as I stumbled into his room.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He questioned. His face was etched with worry.  
  
I did not think or hesitate; I just pushed him forward onto the bed. For a moment I sat on top of him just looking down into his eyes. And then I let my lips meet his and we began the complementing motions as if we had done it many times before.  
  
He pushed me away momentarily, "Elizabeth, are you sure? What about what you said earlier?"  
  
"Nobody's lying Jason, we both know what's going on. I want you. And not when the time is right because you never know when that will be. I want you now." I said, my lips swollen from his kisses.  
  
His eyes changed to a deeper blue and he wrapped his arms around me and drew me towards him.  
  
I knew it wasn't about us. We both knew. But at that moment we considered no consequences, we just both felt. And sometimes, you just need to feel something. 


	3. The Next Morning!

Waking up in his arms, the next morning, scared me half to death. For a second I had to remember where I was. My eyes were hazy but once they began to focus I noticed whose arm was wrapped around me.  
  
I had to stop myself from screaming.  
  
This has to be a dream. This has to be. Last night he left. I stopped it. This cannot be real.  
  
But then the memories came flooding back. Every single moment, every single touch, every single kiss.  
  
He moved next to me and his eyes opened. They focused on me instantly and he smiled.  
  
"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" He asked, knowingly.  
  
How do I explain to him that I made a terrible mistake? Oh my God! How to I tell him what we did was wrong?  
  
"Are you sorry about last night?" He asked.  
  
I said nothing, turning away from his prying eyes.  
  
"I'm not, Elizabeth. We have no reason to be. We are both adults, and we made a decision."  
  
"You make it sound like it was rational decision." I said, still turning away from his eyes.  
  
"Wasn't it?"  
  
"Where do we go from here, Jason?" I asked, still avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Where do you want to go Elizabeth?" He asked.  
  
"That's just it, Jason. I don't know what I want. This has never happened to me before. I've never done something like this . . ."  
  
"You regret it, don't you?"  
  
I said nothing.  
  
"It's okay. Things don't have to change."  
  
Things didn't have to change? Everything about my relationship with him just changed! Does he think I could just pretend it didn't happen?  
  
"I should go." I said, getting up from the bed, "Could you not look?"  
  
He closed his eyes. And for a moment I let my gaze linger over his body. Only his torso was exposed but I had to exhale before I fainted. I sauntered over to the bathroom, picking up my clothes in the process, and closed the door. I had to lean against the wall for a moment and just clear my head.  
  
I slept with Jason.  
  
I quickly changed and came out slowly. He was partially dressed, the bed still lay unmade, and I was met with his crystal blue eyes. He pulled his shirt over his head as I blushed and shyly turned away.  
  
"Let me take you home." He said.  
  
"I can walk." I said.  
  
"If you don't want a ride, let me call you a cab." He said.  
  
"I'll be fine." I said, reaching for the door.  
  
As I opened it I noticed an expression on his face I had never seen before.  
  
"Jason . . ."  
  
He turned.  
  
"I never wanted it to be like this." I continued.  
  
"I know." He said, looking down at the bed.  
  
"Why don't you stop by Kelly's later? We can talk."  
  
"Okay." He said, turning away.  
  
As I tried to leave he stopped me, "Elizabeth."  
  
I turned.  
  
"Let me call you that cab. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
His worry annoyed me and comforted me. It was not to far and I had easily walked the distance before. But just to hear him worry made me realize that he was still the same man that had been my friend previous to this. And I was treating him like I hardly knew him. He never deserved that.  
  
"Okay, I'll take that cab. But note that it's under protest."  
  
He smiled slightly and picked up the phone. I just leaned against the frame of the doorway, staying as far from him as I could.  
  
When he got off the phone, "The cab will be waiting around back in about two minutes."  
  
He held out some cash.  
  
"I don't need it."  
  
"Take it, please." He insisted.  
  
I took the money, "This is under protest as well."  
  
"Noted." He said, mockingly. I let it slide.  
  
I left and closed the door. I walked down the stairs feeling horrible. I just ruined any chance of a relationship with Jason. And to top that off, I did it to get back at Lucky. How shallow am I?  
  
I went out the back way and met the cab. When I got to my studio, I realized I had left the door open. I just ignored it and walked inside and shut the door. My eyes instantly went to my jacket on the floor. I leaned against the door and let my head fall into my hands.  
  
I'm such an idiot. 


	4. Kelly's

~Kelly's~  
  
My shift started at nine but I went in early. I could not stand to be alone with my thoughts. Bobbie instantly noticed on my arrival that something was off.  
  
"Elizabeth, you're not on the clock until nine. Is everything all right?" She asked, concerned.  
  
I use to be able to tell Bobbie anything. She had been there for me after my rape and helped me get through Lucky's 'death'. But things are different between us now. The advice is no longer concerning my relationship with Lucky. This is about Jason. But I desperately needed to speak to someone and she was offering.  
  
"Can we sit?" I asked.  
  
She followed me to a table and sat down.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"I made a mistake." I said, bluntly.  
  
"Everybody makes mistakes, Elizabeth. What happened?"  
  
"Last night I caught Lucky *with* Sarah. We fought and I did something I shouldn't have done. I said some things that were untruthful and just intended to hurt him. And now I've jeopardized a relationship with someone else important to me because I was too weak to deal with everything and just needed comfort. And I'm sure I've ruined my relationship with Lucky."  
  
Bobbie took my hand.  
  
"Elizabeth, you are anything but weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. Everybody makes mistakes. What happened that made you think you jeopardized your relationship with Lucky?"  
  
"I said some things that were mean, and far from the truth. I was upset and gave him no chance to explain what happened between him and Sarah. And I lied to him, purposely, to hurt him."  
  
"When you see Lucky, and sort this out, you'll know his side and you can explain yours. It will be okay."  
  
I tried to smile, to let her know that I appreciated her advice, but I knew that my problems were not that cut and dry, and she wasn't catching on.  
  
"You mentioned someone else?" She asked.  
  
"I have this really complicated relationship with someone. He is very important to me but last night I disregarded our relationship by going to him for comfort."  
  
Bobbie caught on immediately, and looked at me momentarily with a shocked expression. I was all the sudden afraid that she might guess whom it had happened with. She knew that I was close with Jason. She was one of the few people who knew the truth to why he had stayed at my studio that first winter. If she figured it out, what would she think of me?  
  
"Do you think that he perceived what went on between you as something more than it was?"  
  
"I care about him, a lot. And I know he cares about me. But I wanted what happened last night to mean something, not be something that we both regret."  
  
"Do you regret what happened?"  
  
"I regret that it happened the way that it did."  
  
"My advice is for you to talk to him, Elizabeth. Tell him what you've told me. See what happens, you might be surprised." She said, getting up to help a customer.  
  
I noticed the influx of customers and decided to start my shift. I went behind the counter and put on the apron, grabbed a pen and pad, and pushed thoughts of last night to the back of my mind.  
  
* * * The influx of customers had become a trickle by the time he came in. I had planned to tell him it was too busy and we'd have to talk later but it seemed as if that excuse wouldn't work anymore.  
  
I knew he'd see right through it anyway.  
  
"Hey." He said as he caught my eyes.  
  
"Hey." I muttered, off guard by his arrival despite the fact I knew he was coming.  
  
"Do you want anything?" I asked, poised with my pad ready for his order.  
  
"I didn't come here for coffee." He said, simply.  
  
Bobbie came out of the back and soon everything registered. She looked at me knowingly.  
  
"Elizabeth, go, take a break." She insisted.  
  
I took off the apron and shoved it under the counter. As I walked past the end of the counter he put his hand on the small of my back to lead me out. The gesture, however unexpected, was still appreciated.  
  
We sat down at one of the tables outside. We both said nothing for a while. But eventually I decided to tell him how I felt about what had happened. He deserved the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said, looking away.  
  
"Sorry for what? You've done nothing wrong." He answered.  
  
"I've ruined whatever chance we ever had."  
  
"Elizabeth," He started, waiting until our eyes met, "You didn't."  
  
"I have. The moment everything was perfect, I ruined it. I was done with Lucky and finally we could be together. But it shouldn't have happened the way it did. I was vulnerable and Lucky pushed me over the edge. He came by after you left last night and got me upset. I said some things . . . I lied, and I feel horrible."  
  
"Elizabeth, he hurt you too. Sure, it might seem like what you did was unjustified, but sometimes we do things we don't mean to do. The only way we stop this pattern is to learn from our mistakes."  
  
I looked down and leaned on my hands. I let my fingers comb through my hair, "God, Jason. Why are you so good to me?"  
  
He took one of my hands and held it within his own, "Because of all you've done for me. Because of what you mean to me."  
  
I gather enough courage to look up at him and meet his eyes. I squeezed his hand.  
  
"You mean so much to me, Jason. But I think there are some things that I have to figure out myself, and this is one of them."  
  
"Elizabeth, we shared something special last night. And no matter what happens now, I never want you to regret that night. We made a decision- maybe not a rational one-but it was a decision. We shared something that you hold sacred, and I understand that. That does not change the way I feel about you."  
  
"Elizabeth?" Bobbie called from the diner.  
  
I turned, "Yes?"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we really need you inside."  
  
"Sure. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
I turned back to Jason as Bobbie went back inside.  
  
"Sorry, but I am at work." I apologized.  
  
He smiled slightly, "Don't apologize. I'll see you later."  
  
We both got up and Jason took my hand to his mouth and planted a single kiss, squeezed my hand, and slowly let it go.  
  
I smiled and walked back into Kelly's. 


	5. Lunch Break

Bobbie had to run an errand she had put off until the last moment so I agreed to close the diner for her. Thus Bobbie had told me to take an extra long lunch and suggested to make use of the time and try and figure out things with Lucky and Jason.  
  
I went towards my studio, lunch in hand, and took the long route through the park to admire the beautiful day.  
  
It was on this stroll that I saw them together and wished that I had taken another route home. Sitting on the bench was Lucky and Sarah, huddled together as though they had a shared secret.  
  
I was disgusted and just wanted to walk past and ignore them, but I could not. So I walked directly up and startled them.  
  
"Elizabeth." Lucky said.  
  
"Lizzy, I think we need to talk." Sarah offered and Lucky took it upon himself to give us space. I was glad because I still did not have any idea how to approach Lucky after our last encounter.  
  
"I know that you must be furious with me, and I totally understand . . ." Sarah started, attempting to play the role of the compassionate and understanding sister.  
  
" You * understand* ?" I spit back, harshly.  
  
"Yes, I know how I would feel seeing you with someone I love and . . ." She started.  
  
I interrupted, "You could never * understand *, Sarah."  
  
"That's unfair, Lizzy!" Sarah offered.  
  
"Unfair? I'm being unfair! All I have been doing lately has been an attempt to reconnect with you and put all of the stuff from our past aside. I do not want to fight with you and since you came back I've been the perfect little sister. But you go behind my back and betray me with Lucky! You know what I've gone through with him and yet you cannot show enough restraint to keep your hands off him!"  
  
"Lucky pursued me just much as I pursued him. I'm not the only one that betrayed you. I'm not the only one you saw in that bedroom!"  
  
I could not stand to hear anything else she had to say.  
  
I gave up, "You are my sister, does that not mean anything to you? It use to mean something to me."  
  
I turned and walked away before I she could say anything else. I did not want to give her the chance; I just wanted to get as far away from her as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Walking up the stairs on the docks I felt his presence and turned around. There he was at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me with those * eyes *.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, noticing that something in me had changed immediately. He could always read me like and open book, which at times was comforting.  
  
"I ran into Sarah." I replied, knowing that he would be able to read the rest of the story in my eyes.  
  
I continued anyway, "She tried to say that she * understood * how I was feeling. But she could never know. She did not know how it felt to be loved by Lucky and how it felt to loose him. She did not know how long it took us to get back to some semblance of a relationship. She just swooped right in, in Sarah fashion, and stole everything out from right under me."  
  
He walked up the stairs until we were eye level and took me within his arms.  
  
We walked back to my studio together, his arm wrapped delicately around my waist. We both went to the couch and sat down, our eyes locked.  
  
"Lucky was there but once he saw me he took off." I offered.  
  
"He's upset."  
  
"He's the one who betrayed me, I don't see how he has that right."  
  
He took his hand and reached for mine and held it gently, rubbing his thumb of my knuckles.  
  
"I told Lucky that we slept together." I admitted, feeling guilty.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"He came by after you left last night. I wanted to hurt him. He brought it up and I went along with it. I wanted him to hurt just like I was. But now when he looks at me its as if I'm dirty." I said, looking away from his eyes.  
  
"Is that why you came by Jake's, because you were angry?" He asked.  
  
I suddenly realized what I had done.  
  
"I was angry, Jason, but with Lucky and myself. What happened . . . I wanted it to happen. I just stopped it the first time because I was afraid that you'd see it just the way you are seeing it now. I was afraid that you might think that it was only because I was angry. But for so long I have wanted to be with you. That's why I ran away this morning, because I'm not sure what happens next."  
  
"What do you want to happen?" He asked, sympathetically, classic Jason.  
  
"I want to be with you." I said, admitting it out loud.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"I've realized that what Lucky and I had is no more. We tried but it did not work. And I'm not going to let him or let myself stand in the way of being happy. And the happiest I've ever been is when I'm with you."  
  
He smiled.  
  
I looked down at my watch and saw that I had to be at Kelly's in fifteen minutes.  
  
As if he read my mind he offered, "Do you want me to walk you back to work?"  
  
I smiled. 


	6. Closing Time

It was almost time to close and I was cleaning off the tables in preparation. I heard the bell above the door jingle and I turned, horrified to see Lucky. I wasn't ready to face him-but I guess I really don't have a choice in the matter.  
  
He attempted to just go upstairs but I stopped him, I could not stand leaving things the way they were.  
  
"Lucky . . ." I started, and he turned to face me.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night. I never gave you the chance to explain and I said some horrible things that I didn't mean, most of which were not true."  
  
Obviously still upset, he took a jab, "Why should I be surprised? Elizabeth. When it concerns Jason, I expect you to lie."  
  
"Lucky, that was a cheap shot and you know it."  
  
"You took one at me last night."  
  
I sighed, "That's what I'm trying to apologize for."  
  
"Sometimes it's not as easy as 'I'm sorry'."  
  
I threw down my dishtowel in frustration, "I'm not sure why I even attempted to apologize. You were the one in bed with my sister! You should be apologizing to me!"  
  
"What do you want me to say, Elizabeth? You want me to say that it's always been her? That we've kept in close contact over the years and all you said last night was true? That you were always second best? Well, I'm not going to because that would be a lie. I'm not going to lie and give you a reason to run to Jason. I'm not going to give you a reason to hate me so you won't feel guilty. You were always number one-the only one-for me."  
  
"I could never hate you Lucky, and not for lack of trying. I could never go behind you back and sleep with anyone-let alone your sibling-because it would hurt me too much to know what I was doing to you. You can think whatever you want about what happened between Jason and me-but the bottom line is, I never cheated on you. There was never a single kiss, let alone anything further."  
  
(At least while Lucky and me were officially together)  
  
"Nikolas told me what he walked in on while I was gone. A bare-chested Jason and you at your studio! So don't even try to pull a fast one on me."  
  
"Jason was shot! I was fixing his bandage! Nikolas only saw what he wanted to see so he could have an excuse for hating Jason."  
  
"He already had an excuse. He was almost killed by a bullet that was meant for Jason. He's dangerous Elizabeth---Why can't you get that? I don't want some stray bullet aimed at him to hit you!"  
  
I let out a sigh, surprised by the revelation.  
  
"Last night you said you wouldn't shed a tear if I died. What's changed, Lucky?"  
  
"Nothing-Elizabeth, can't you see? No matter what Helena tries, or the lies we tell eachother, I still care about you. I don't remember loving you but I know in my heart that I did. Every time I see you I feel something vacant inside as if I should feel something but I don't. That was stolen-I didn't willingly remove it. We've tried, Elizabeth-God, we've tried. I want to be with you. I want so hard to remember the feeling of loving you. I have the memories, but I can't for the life of me recreate what we had."  
  
He had to stop momentarily to get his thoughts into focus. Shocked, I remained speechless.  
  
"With Sarah-I just wanted to feel something. I know it's not love-but it's the closest I have right now. And sometimes you have to feel something or you'll just close off your heart and be unable to feel anything. I've felt that and it's the worst feeling of all."  
  
It took a moment for me to register everything that was just said.  
  
"I want you to be happy Lucky, I do. But everyday I am faced with these memories and these feelings of what we once had. I cannot let go of them because it would be like saying I'm giving up on you. And the part of me that loves you won't allow that. For so long I pictured our wedding day, what our kids would look like, how it would feel to wake up next to you each morning-and I'll never have that. But the desire will always be there." I stated, the tears beginning to fall.  
  
We were in arms length of eachother. He held out his arms and pulled me close. He wrapped his arms around me and for a moment I ventured back in my mind to the days that this simple gesture meant the world to me.  
  
"I can't give you what you want, or what you need. Right now all I can offer is friendship-and I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to offer you more. But I can honestly tell you that there will never be a time when I don't love you. That will always be true."  
  
I guess in hindsight I did hear the bell above the door jingle. But at the moment it did not register. I'm not sure if Lucky heard it either. But the bell above the door did ring.  
  
"I'll always love you, Lucky." I offered.  
  
The door shut after this. The man had heard what was said and opted not to interrupt. He was on the other side of the door still, having never actually ventured inside.  
  
The same woman had shattered his heart again. He was afraid if it happened again there might be no hope of it being pieced back together.  
  
His options were clear-leave or watch on the sidelines as the woman he loved is once again caught in the tangled web known as Lucky Spencer.  
  
He left the dozen sterling roses on the closest diner table and walked towards his motorcycle. He got on and started up the motor. This time he was sure he would never look back.  
  
He took of into the night.  
  
Just as he crossed the city line, I emerged from the diner. Lucky had gone upstairs to his room. I noticed the roses right away.  
  
"Jason, you didn't have to do this." I called out to the shadows.  
  
There was no answer. I looked around and called again, this time more urgent, "Jason?"  
  
He never answered. 


	7. A Scare

I thought that perhaps he had gotten a phone call and had to rush away without an explanation. I just went hope assuming that I would eventually run into him an get an explanation. Suffice to say, that never happened.  
  
I started back to my studio in silence, the cold night air making me regret only taking with me this morning my light fleece jacket. I struggled with the zipper on the fleece, it having decided to get caught up in the material.  
  
I put down the flowers on the bench and my purse lay slung on my shoulder.  
  
As I looked at the zipper trying my hardest to get it loose so I could zip up the fleece, a man jumped out of the shadows behind me. He put his hand over my mouth and started to pry my purse out of my hand. I considered just letting him take it and be on his way, but there were a few things inside that I dare not part with. Our motions could have been construed as some odd tug of war.  
  
I tried to fight back and had a small success when I got his hand off my mouth.  
  
I screamed, "FIRE!" Having been taught in my self-defense class that a stranger would come running more often if they heard the word 'fire' rather than 'help'.  
  
He got his hand back over my mouth and dragged me out of the light further back into the darkness. I was not going to allow anyone to ever hurt me again, and that included this petty thief.  
  
I tried to wrestle with the man to keep a firm grip on my purse. He wouldn't allow it and slapped me hard on the face. It knocked me back, but my hand still clutched the purse.  
  
I hit him in the groin with my knee and for a moment he staggered backwards himself. But he did not let go of my purse and I quickly tried to position my knee to attack again but he tripped me and I fell hard to the ground. He took my purse and before he left felt obligated to kick me multiple times on my back.  
  
I yelled out in pain but my cries went to deaf ears. I tried to move but every bone in my body throbbed in pain. I could feel the blood trickling down my face from when he had slapped me.  
  
I cried out into the night air, "FIRE!" but no one came to rescue me. I gave up the charade and yelled, "HELP!" but still no one came.  
  
I closed my eyes and let sleep be my release.  
  
The next thing I hear is the murmur of voices in the distance. The light of the morning sun takes my eyes by surprise but my body aches too much to raise a hand to cover my eyes.  
  
My throat is dry and my voice comes out like an unrecognizable throaty whisper.  
  
"I expected him to stay longer." A man started.  
  
I could feel the dock shake and hear the footsteps as the two approached.  
  
"Oh my . . . Elizabeth?" A voice I recognize as Sonny begins, then rushes over.  
  
Heavier footsteps follow and I open my eyes slightly and I can see Marco, already on the phone.  
  
"The ambulance will take too long." Marco chimed in as Sonny looked over me in shock.  
  
Marco put the phone away and I felt Sonny's arms on me as he picked me up. I remember the feel of the seats and I remember how Sonny eyes as he watched over me, so filled with concern.  
  
The next time I open my eyes I'm in his arms once again. He's carrying me through the emergency doors of the hospital.  
  
"Bobbie!" He calls, and I hear her swallow her shock.  
  
"Page Dr. Quatermaine!" She calls to someone whom I cannot see.  
  
I look into her eyes and she finally realizes that it's me. "Elizabeth . . ." She whispers, and she puts a comforting hand on my arm.  
  
"Somebody call Audrey Hardy!" She yells, and I see a random orderly run towards the phone.  
  
"You're going to be okay." Bobbie whispered to calm me down.  
  
When I come to, I'm am lying in a hospital bed. Audrey is at my bedside and has her hands tightly hanging onto mine.  
  
"Elizabeth!" She says ecstatic, looking very weathered.  
  
I remember in that moment that Sonny had found me. He had most likely already alerted Jason and I imagined him standing outside waiting until Audrey left. I imagined him coming in and holding my hand. He would have sheer determination in his eyes as he plotted to find the man whom had done this.  
  
"Thank goodness! I was worried to death." She muttered.  
  
I just then noticed her hand in my own and I gave it a slight squeeze to reassure her. She smiled.  
  
"There are a few friends here to see you. I'll come back after their visits." She said, letting go from my grip.  
  
"Grams?" I called in a weak voice I barely recognized.  
  
She turned back towards me, "Yes, dear?"  
  
"Thank you for staying here."  
  
She smiled, "Be sure and get some rest after your visitors leave."  
  
Lucky and Nikolas came in together, both looking far older than they were. Lucky surrounded me in a gentle hug.  
  
"What happened?" Lucky asked, concerned, especially given our past.  
  
"I was mugged." I answered, staring at Nikolas who remained in the corner of the room.  
  
I had not spoken to him since I found out about him concealing the truth about Gia driving the car the night of the accident.  
  
"You're lucky Sonny found you." Lucky added.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I owe him again." I mumbled just loud enough for Lucky to hear.  
  
But Nikolas heard it as well, "You don't owe that man anything."  
  
I scowled as Lucky scolded him, "Not now, Nikolas!"  
  
"Lucky, could I talk to him alone?" I asked.  
  
Lucky left without hesitation, perhaps Sarah was waiting outside. I tried to push these jealous thoughts out of my mind, but it was difficult. I secretly counted the seconds until Jason's arrival. I knew that he would help me forget.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nikolas apologized for his earlier snide comment.  
  
"It's okay, you're entitled. But he did help me, and no one is going to stop me for being greatful to him."  
  
"I'm greatful that he found you, I was worried."  
  
Despite our lack of a relationship recently, I did not think that he didn't care, and felt good knowing that he worried. I didn't know just what to say so I remained quiet.  
  
"Lucky told me what happened with Sarah. I went to go find you, thinking you'd need a friend, and I got the call from Lucky. His voice . . . it reminded me of the way he talks when he flashes back to when you were raped. I thought the worst . . ."  
  
I held out my hand, despite the pain I felt, in a sort-of peace offering.  
  
He took it.  
  
"I know you worry, and I appreciate that. But I still haven't forgiven you for lying, and it is going to take a while, but I want to forgive you. I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too." I offered.  
  
For the first time in a long while, we made eachother smile.  
  
A nurse came in a little while later insisting that I desperately needed sleep and that visiting hours were over. I felt disappointed when I didn't get to see Jason. I knew that he was most-likely still waiting outside and would sneak in when he desired.  
  
But he never came.  
  
Mad thoughts starting running through my head. . . the night he disappeared, if he did a job for Sonny, did he get hurt? Was he somewhere in this hospital or still waiting for help?  
  
The door started to open, interrupting my thoughts. My heart skipped a beat, believing it to be Jason. But it went back to its normal pace when I met his brown eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"I've been better. . ." I started, trying to lighten the mood, "I guess I owe you another 'thank you'.  
  
He smiled, showing his heart-stopping dimples. Luckily, I was in love with another man and their spell had no effect.  
  
"No thank you needed." He offered, courteously.  
  
"Maybe when I get out I'll bake you some brownies?"  
  
He answered as he sat down next to me, "I'm not so sure, if they are just around the penthouse Carly might substitute them for meals. And then I'd have none left for myself."  
  
"If you told her I made them, I doubt she'd go near them."  
  
"I'm not too sure . . . chocolate skews Carly's judgement at times."  
  
I decided to skip the banter and ask him the one question I was dying to know the answer to, "Where's Jason?"  
  
Sonny looked surprised, "You don't already know?"  
  
My heart stopped again. I managed out a near-whispered "What?"  
  
"He left town."  
  
"Wh. . . was it for business, for you?" I asked, knowing that it must have been important for him not to say goodbye.  
  
"No. He just said he needed to leave, that he was just causing problems."  
  
I couldn't believe it. How could he leave? After what we had just gone through? The moment I felt we had a chance, he leaves?  
  
I turned away from Sonny, knowing that it was my fault Jason left.  
  
"He'll come back, he always does." Sonny offered.  
  
But who knows how long that will be?  
  
At that moment I felt as if Sonny could see right through me, "I know him, and I know that he will come back to you. Jason is not one that leaves important unfinished business with no intention of coming back."  
  
I thanked him simply with a smile and then he squeezed my hand reassuringly. He snuck out just as he had come and I felt more alone then I had before he came. And my heart seemed to be giving me the most pain, not my body.  
  
I woke up the next morning after only a few hours of sleep. The only reason I fell back asleep was because I had over-worked my brain trying to figure out the reason he left. Sonny's explanation did not provide me with much reassurance that I was not in some way responsible.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Bobbie started, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Hi Bobbie, I guess you already know I won't be at work today."  
  
"Don't even worry about the diner, how are you doing?" She asked, sitting down next to my bed.  
  
"Just sore all over." I said,  
  
"What happened?" She asked, curious.  
  
"I was walking home after my shift. It was later than usual because I stayed to talk things out with Lucky. Then I had been looking around for Jason. As I was walking on Pier 52, he jumped at me from behind. All he wanted was my purse."  
  
She causally took hold of my hand, "I know you must have been frightened."  
  
I could see the parallel she was eluding too, this attack and my rape.  
  
"It wasn't scared. I just . . . I couldn't let him get away with it. Strangers that go bump in the night have already taken too much from me, and I didn't want them to win again."  
  
She could tell this was a touché subject and thus tried to change the subject, "So, everything worked out with Lucky?"  
  
"We talked everything out. We both know where we stand. But we've decided that whatever we use to have is gone and there is no way we can get it back."  
  
"I'm sorry, dear." She offered, sincerely.  
  
"We had more love than most in a lifetime. We just burned too bright for too short a time. I'm not regretful. I'm happy that we had the chance to share the memories together."  
  
She smiled, "What about Jason?"  
  
I looked away briefly.  
  
She called me back, "Elizabeth?"  
  
"Last night there were sterling roses waiting for me when I was done my shift . . ." I started, causing Bobbie to smile.  
  
". . . but Jason was no where in sight. I thought that he might have been called away by Sonny. When Sonny came to visit me yesterday, to see how I was doing since he'd found me, he told me that Jason had left."  
  
"Left town?" Inquired Bobbie.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When is he coming back?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure that he is. Sonny's not even sure. He said that Jason always comes back but something about his voice didn't seem right."  
  
She thought for a moment, "Maybe he told Carly. I could talk to her and ask if you want."  
  
"No, that's okay. She wouldn't do it anyway if she knew it was for me. And besides, he has always come back before." I said, more to reassure myself than her.  
  
She smiled and went on her way. I only hope that I'm right. 


	8. Side Effects?

I got out of the hospital later that day. Audrey suggested that I stay with her while recovering but I decided against it. I got a better offer from Nikolas, who guaranteed that this time things would be different.  
  
He had offered to let me stay with him so it would allow us to rebuild our friendship. I thought time alone with him would be good for us.  
  
We've been living together for a week. Lucky stops by often to balance out the Gia factor. I've been trying for Nikolas' sake to be at least civil with her, and she is doing the same.  
  
I've forgiven Nikolas, knowing that we all have done something stupid or crazy at one point for those we love. But, Gia, I have yet to forgive. She knows she should not have been driving but she did it anyway. And that recklessness I cannot forgive.  
  
In a way I've been secluded from the world, especially from the world of Jason Morgan. I haven't heard anything from him and my patience is wearing thin.  
  
I try to tell myself that he knows nothing of my accident and does not know how to contact me. But I realize that if he had truly wanted to stay in touch, he would have at least attempted to say goodbye.  
  
I had decided yesterday, with no news, to turn over a new leaf. I had decided to forget whatever dreams I had of a life with Jason and move on. Sure, I knew, if he did walk back in town my heart would be on my sleeve, but I didn't want him being the reason I put my own life on hold. I had done that in the past, put my life on hold for someone else, and I refused to do it again.  
  
But that was yesterday.  
  
Today I woke up with a headache, something that hadn't been foreign lately. I slipped out of bed and could smell the breakfast being prepared, and yet eating was the last thing on my mind.  
  
The medication I had been taking had been making me feel sick the entire week. I had been meaning to get a prescription for something else, but the one I had I was almost done with and I had decided to just finish it.  
  
Nikolas came in to wake me and was surprised to find me already awake.  
  
"Good morning." He greeted me.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked, making me realize I looked obviously ill.  
  
"Not so hot. Better than yesterday, though." I offered.  
  
"If you want, I can bring breakfast to you."  
  
I smiled at the suggestion, "Sure."  
  
He came back in a moment later carrying a tray of eggs, toast, and bacon. It was not my usual breakfast of a bagel but I didn't want all the food that was prepared for me to go to waste.  
  
I cut up some of the eggs and held it towards my mouth, but I couldn't bring myself to swallow it.  
  
Nikolas had been in the process of leaving the room when I called him over, "Nikolas!"  
  
He turned, worried, "What is it, Elizabeth?" He asked.  
  
He rushed over the bed and I gave him the tray. I moved my sheets and crawled out of bed, running towards the wastebasket. I barely made it before the meager contents of my stomach came up.  
  
He rushed over and held my hair back. Afterwards, I collapsed next to the waste basket. He dipped a napkin into some water and put it against my face.  
  
"Thank you." I managed to mutter.  
  
"No problem." He offered.  
  
"As much as I appreciate everything you are doing, I would rather be alone. I don't want you-or anyone-to have to see me like this." I said, feeling awful and knowing that I must look the same.  
  
"You look beautiful." He offered, trying to make me feel better.  
  
I smiled slightly, "I don't feel beautiful at the moment. Could you please just go . . . I promise to call if I need anything."  
  
He wasn't about to willingly leave but he knew it was what I wanted, "Let me just help you back into bed." He offered, "I'll even move the wastebasket over so you won't have to go that far."  
  
I smiled and he helped me up to the bed. He moved the tray of food and tucked me into bed.  
  
"If you need anything . . . " He started.  
  
"I promise." I agreed.  
  
He left, closing the door and trapping me once again in my lonesome prison.  
  
I woke up a few hours later; my dreams had been littered with images of Jason. I tried to push all thoughts of him to the back of my mind, but it was very difficult.  
  
I tried to get up from bed, my intent was to find Nikolas and get my mind off of Jason, but that didn't happen. The second I rose from the bed, I became dizzy, and collapsed back onto the bed.  
  
I cursed myself for having waited to change my medication and called Nikolas. A minute later he came in, ready with a glass of water.  
  
I smiled thankfully as I took the glass and took a long drink.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, obviously worried.  
  
"Could you call Bobbie and have her come. I would go to the hospital but I don't think I'm up to it. It's just this prescription, all these side effects . . . maybe the dose just needs to be lowered." I rambled.  
  
"Actually, I called her while you were sleeping. I was really worried when you got sick earlier. She said she would come by at the end of her shift . . . which must've been fifteen minutes ago. She'll be here soon."  
  
"Thanks." I said, truly thankful that I had such a thoughtful friend.  
  
A knock interrupted us.  
  
"Mr. Cassidine, Ms. Spencer has just arrived." Mrs. Landsbury said through the door.  
  
"Send her in." He requested.  
  
Bobbie came in with medical bag in tow. She looked at me worriedly and then glanced at Nikolas.  
  
"I'll just be outside." He offered, and then went on his way.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked as she pulled up a chair.  
  
"This medication . . . I must have every side effect there is."  
  
Bobbie pulled out her stethoscope and put the cold steal against Elizabeth's chest to hear her heartbeat.  
  
"How have you been eating?" She asked.  
  
"Not much. My stomach has been funny all week and this morning I . . . didn't finish breakfast."  
  
"I heard." She informed me as she put the stethoscope away.  
  
"Is it possible to lower the amount of the prescription or perhaps get another drug that treats the same thing?"  
  
She ignored the question, "Describe your other symptoms."  
  
"Well, I've had a headache almost every day this week. Nausea. I've had one of two dizzy spells . . ."  
  
"I want to get you off this medication immediately. But I don't think it's the medication." She offered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If I didn't know you, I would say that you were pregnant." She paused, "But I know that you're on birth control."  
  
I had to think for a moment and then I responded, "I am on birth control, but I haven't renewed my prescription in months. It's just that I've been preoccupied with trying to work things out with Lucky and trying to fix everything with . . ."  
  
No. It cannot be! The only person I've slept with recently is . . .  
  
"Jason?" Bobbie completed my thought.  
  
Bobbie pulled some pills out of her purse and handed them to me.  
  
"I want you to stop taking the pills you are taking now. If you are pregnant, the medication you are on could cause serious problems. Take one of these a day instead. I'll come by tomorrow after my shift and bring by a pregnancy test."  
  
It's not true. I'm not pregnant. It's side effects from the pills, that's all. I'm just sick, I cannot be pregnant.  
  
"I'll see you then." She offered, and was on her way.  
  
Nikolas came in a minute later, with Lucky whom had just arrived.  
  
"So, what's the prognosis?" Lucky asked, concerned.  
  
I'm not pregnant.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, just side effects from the pills. Bobbie is coming by tomorrow with a new prescription." I stated, trying to convince myself.  
  
"What's that in your hand?" Nikolas asked.  
  
I looked down at the pills I had forgotten about.  
  
"Oh, Bobbie gave them to me. They are just until I get the new medication." I offered.  
  
"I'll go get you some water." Nikolas said, and then was off.  
  
Lucky sat down on the seat previously vacated by Bobbie.  
  
"I'm sorry you're feeling bad."  
  
When I didn't reply he started to look at me and realized that something was wrong.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him, looked into his blue eyes, and started to break down. He took hold of me and just held me tightly.  
  
"Shh . . Shh . . ." He said, trying to calm me down, "It's going to be okay."  
  
But he had no idea what he was talking about. If it was true, and I was pregnant, it wasn't going to be 'okay'. I just pray those test results prove negative. 


	9. Results & Reality

The next day, I was still feeling under the weather. I had shooed Nikolas away and arduously waited for Bobbie to arrive. Just as I was on my last nerve, Bobbie came.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"Better than yesterday. I'm sure it was just those other pills." I said, only half-believing it.  
  
Then Bobbie pulled out of her purse the pregnancy test.  
  
"I know that this is the last thing you wanted, but you need to know. The sooner you find out the truth, the sooner you can make a decision."  
  
I took it from her and wandered into the adjoining bathroom. I took the test and left it on the bathroom sink. I crawled back into bed and tried to avoid Bobbie's eyes.  
  
Bobbie was the one that went into the bathroom after two minutes. She emerged a minute later.  
  
"Home pregnancy tests are not always accurate." She added.  
  
My heart stopped momentarily, "What did it say?"  
  
She didn't have to say it. The second I asked I could read the expression on her face.  
  
"Thank God." I whispered, knowing not what I would do if it had been positive.  
  
"There is still a possibility. I would rather you took a test at the hospital to be sure."  
  
"I'm sure Bobbie."  
  
"Still consider it." She said before leaving.  
  
I called her back, "Bobbie?"  
  
She turned, "Could you schedule it for sometime early next week?"  
  
I asked her more to make her happy then I did for myself. I could not be pregnant. That was not an option.  
  
"Sure." She said with a smile and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of Gia and Nikolas screaming at each other. Despite the appearance of thick walls, they were surprisingly thin and it was easy to hear what they were fighting about. I tried to not listen but it was exceedingly difficult.  
  
At last I heard Gia slam the door and a little while later Nikolas came into my room.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, typical diversionary tactic.  
  
"Better." I said, honesty.  
  
"That's great. Maybe later we could take a walk on the grounds or something."  
  
"Sure, that sounds great." I offered.  
  
He sat down on the end of the bed and started to stare off into space. Eventually, not being able to take it anymore, I cracked.  
  
"What happened with Gia?"  
  
"We broke up." He offered, nonchalantly.  
  
I sat up and moved closer to him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to do that with me." I offered.  
  
"Do what?" He asked, as if he didn't know.  
  
"Act like it doesn't bother you. I know how much you and Gia meant to each other. I know your hurting. And just because I did not particularly like Gia does not mean I don't understand what you felt for her. I need you to know that I'm here if you need me."  
  
"God, I missed this." He offered, referring to all the time we had spent fighting.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A week later Nikolas and I were back to how we use to be, one half of the four musketeers. Lucky had not come around after our last encounter and from Nikolas. I heard he was busy with his relationship with Sarah. I want to be happy for him, I really do, but he's with Sarah!  
  
Sarah had not come to visit at all. She had not said one word to me since I caught them together. I laugh to myself when I think of that day we decided to be sisters again, and to be honest with one another.  
  
But then I remember the night I spent with Jason.  
  
God I miss Jason. I miss the way he would make sense of my life. I miss the feeling I use to get when he walked in a room, before I even saw him; I knew he was there. I miss the way he was gentle and kind. But most of all, I miss the way he kissed me.  
  
My body aches for his touch, but not as much as I ached to see him again. Just to meet his blue eyes and feel the indescribable way that only he makes me feel.  
  
So one evening I took a chance and called Sonny. Of course, with my luck, Carly answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I hung up the phone. I did not have the patience to deal with Carly at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning I woke up to the phone ringing. My thoughts immediately went to Jason. He had finally found out what had happened and wanted to make sure that I was okay. I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Elizabeth, it's Sonny. Carly said that someone called and then hung up last night. Am I wrong assuming it was you?"  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, it was me. I just couldn't talk to Carly."  
  
"I understand. Is there something you need?" He asked.  
  
I need Jason. I need to hear his voice. I need to know that he is okay.  
  
Because I did not answer right away, Sonny guessed, "Jason?"  
  
I was shocked and he continued, "I have not heard from him. When he calls I'll be sure to let him know that you called. Do you want me to tell him to contact you?"  
  
I thought about it. I knew that if Sonny told Jason I called then he would be worried enough. I did not want to go outright and say that I wanted him to call. I finally settled with the only response I could muster, "Tell him I miss him."  
  
"I will." Sonny offered and then there was nothing.  
  
I crawled out of bed and took a shower. Today is the day of my doctor's appointment at General Hospital. Nikolas is coming, despite my protests, but is unaware of what the appointment is for. I hate lying to him but is it really lying if I just let him assume it is a routine follow up appointment? Of course it is, and I feel guilty, but the possibility of pregnancy is a little too personal to tell Nikolas. And besides, I'm positive I'm not pregnant. This appointment is just to prove to Bobbie that I am the responsible woman she's always known.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dr. Meadows came in and muttered something to herself that I could not hear. I instantly became more nervous.  
  
"I'm surprised, Elizabeth." She offered.  
  
Surprised at what?  
  
"After your attack I'm surprised you did not miscarry. You are pregnant and as far as I can tell everything looks healthy."  
  
No. I cannot be pregnant . . .  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, completely overwhelmed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I let out a breath I did not know that I was holding.  
  
"Is everything all right?" She asked, obviously not as oblivious to my reaction as I would have liked.  
  
I was speechless and could not even muster a reply.  
  
"I can see that this is unexpected. If you would like to discuss having an ab-"  
  
"No." I interrupted her, "That is not an option."  
  
"Does your partner know that you are here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Talk to him, Elizabeth. Do not try to go through this alone. Stress can be detrimental."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I have always wanted children; it was never a question for me whether I wanted a family. But I always thought that I would get married, live in wedded bliss for a few years, and then when the time was right I would have children. I always thought of myself as someone responsible enough to not be caught in this type of situation.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nikolas asked when I met him in the lobby.  
  
"I need you to do something for me, I cannot tell you why but I just need to trust my judgment."  
  
"Of course." Nikolas offered, worried.  
  
"Could you drop me off at Harborview Towers?"  
  
"Elizabeth . . ." He started in protest but stopped himself.  
  
"I promise I will tell you everything, later. All I am asking is for a ride. If you don't think you can manage that then I will get a cab. Either way I'm going over there."  
  
There was never a question. He took my hand and led me to the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When we got to the towers, Nikolas promised to wait for me in the garage. I took the elevator up to the penthouse level, hesitated in front of Sonny's door, and then knocked.  
  
Carly answered the door, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I need to see Sonny."  
  
"He does not have time to waste on you, princess purity." She scoffed.  
  
Oh, how wrong she was.  
  
I was about to say something when Sonny walked up.  
  
"Carly, stop torturing her." He offered, and pushed her out of the way to let me in.  
  
"Sonny . . ." Carly started protesting.  
  
"Carly, please go upstairs."  
  
"And leave you alone with Miss Muffin-face, I don't think so."  
  
"Carly . . ."  
  
She grabbed her purse and jacket off the couch, "I'm going out."  
  
She turned towards me, "You better be gone when I get back."  
  
When she left I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"This is a surprise." Sonny said as he walked across the room and poured himself a drink.  
  
He offered me one, "No thanks."  
  
I got straight to the point, "I need to talk to Jason, it is extremely important."  
  
"Has someone been bothering you? I can assign a guard to you if you need it." He offered.  
  
"No, nothing like that. I just really need to talk to Jason."  
  
"I have no way of contacting him. When he goes off like this I usually don't hear from him for a little while. He calls when he is ready to work again. Until then, his phone is off."  
  
"What happens if there is an emergency? What do you do then?"  
  
"Jason finds ways of keeping up to date on business. He knows when there is trouble."  
  
"Sonny, I wouldn't have come if this wasn't extremely important. I need to find Jason."  
  
"What's happened, Elizabeth? I might be able to help."  
  
If only you could, Sonny. But you're not Jason. I really need to speak with Jason.  
  
I met his eyes directly, "I don't care what you do, or who you do. I need to speak with him. Please, I would not have come if it was not important."  
  
"I'll try, Elizabeth." He said, concerned, "But I cannot make any promises."  
  
"Thank you, Sonny."  
  
As he picked up the phone I left, once outside the door I leaned against it and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
God, Jason, I need you. I need you to make sense of this.  
  
When I got down to the parking lot, Nikolas could no longer contain himself. I tried to avoid his eyes and remain mum but I needed someone to confide in and he was the only one available.  
  
"Elizabeth, what is going on?" He asked.  
  
I started at the beginning; "In Colorado I was always Sarah's sister. No one really knew me besides the fact that I was related to Sarah. I thought by coming to Port Charles things would change, but they remained the same. Lucky wanted her, plain and simple, and barely gave me a second glance until after my rape. But of course, my luck remained the same, and the fire stole away from me the one thing in my life that made sense. You tried to help then Nikolas but it was too painful because I saw you and thought of Lucky. It hurt so much, and slowly you and Em got past your grief so I pretended to, but it was a lie."  
  
"Elizabeth . . ." He interrupted.  
  
"Nikolas", I paused, "One day I went to the boxcar and there was Jason in the snow, bleeding. He needed someone to help him and I needed someone I could talk to that did not remind me of the past or expect me to pretend that I missed Lucky less then I did. You assumed that we were sleeping together and I let you believe it because I wanted to push you away. I wanted to push everyone away. But in the process I found a friend, but that was all it ever was . . ."  
  
Nikolas continued to listen intently despite the desire I saw in his eyes to say something about my relationship with Jason. But he said nothing.  
  
"Lucky came back, Jason was gone, and I tried again to play the role that was expected of me. But I had changed, and Lucky had changed, but neither of us wanted to admit it. And then Sarah comes back into town and I should have seen it, I did see it, I just did not want to. He wanted her. They told me that it was nothing, to forget it, but it is hard to forget the image of Sarah and Lucky * together *. "  
  
"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." He offered.  
  
"Don't apologize. You don't need to. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"I should have been there for you." He offered.  
  
I almost laughed but it came out a harsh choking sound. If he had been there, would this be his child? Would Jason be the one here comforting me?  
  
"I did not want to see it. I just wanted to forget. I was just so angry, I barely remember running into Jason. But suddenly I was there with him in my studio. I was yelling and screaming and he was there, just like Jason, listening and understanding. And he wasn't there telling me to try to make things up with Lucky or Sarah, he was telling me just what I wanted to hear. And then I looked at him, really saw him, and thought that it would be the perfect revenge, the perfect escape . . ."  
  
I paused for a moment and got a good look at Nikolas and saw that he was uncomfortable with everything I was telling him.  
  
"But I knew it was wrong. I did not want to use Jason just because I was angry at Lucky. He left and then Lucky came over and I wanted to hurt him so I lied and told him that I had slept with Jason. But it hurt me more then it could ever hurt him because I lied, which I hate, and I promised him honesty. I was just so angry."  
  
"It was warranted." Nikolas interrupted.  
  
"But after everything I did not want to hurt Lucky. I never wanted to really hurt him. I was just angry . . . jealous that my sister had pulled one over me again. I was more mad at Sarah then at Lucky. So I went to Jake's and . . ." I stopped, unable to say it aloud, especially to Nikolas.  
  
I turned away from him, unable to meet his eyes. I did not want to read in them what I already knew, my irresponsibility.  
  
He changed the subject, "I still don't understand . . . why are you telling me all of this? Why did you look so lost when you came out of your appointment? Why did you have me rush you over here? I don't understand, Elizabeth. Please, explain it to me. You know that I would do anything for you."  
  
I felt the tears coming down my cheeks as he took his hand and gently turned my head so that his eyes met mine.  
  
"You know that, Elizabeth, don't you? Tell me what is going on. Let me help you."  
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	10. Studio

"Have you told Lucky?" He asked, missing the point entirely.  
  
"Nikolas . . ." I started, but I could tell he just realized the truth.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Dr. Meadows confirmed it today."  
  
" I mean, are you sure HE is the father?" He asked, putting it delicately.  
  
I nodded, unable to say it with words. He turned and looked away in disbelief.  
  
"What does he think?" He asked, still not looking in my direction.  
  
"He doesn't know yet." I offered, watching him and trying to gage his reaction.  
  
"Isn't that why you came here, to tell him?" Nikolas asked.  
  
"He left town."  
  
He finally turned back towards me, "How could you have been so careless? Don't you see, he got what he wanted and left. I warned you about him . . ."  
  
"Nikolas, I don't need this from you now. I'm not going to defend Jason to you for the hundredth time. Why can't you just help me without judging my every move? I thought that you of all people could do that for me." I offered, defensively.  
  
"Elizabeth . . ." He started and I could make out the tone in his voice.  
  
I got out of the car and slammed the door, "I've had enough, Nikolas!"  
  
I walked out of the parking lot and he made no attempt to follow me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I walked into Kelly's in order to beg Tammy for a room upstairs, despite the fact that Lucky would be my neighbor and that was just asking for trouble. But as soon as I opened the door I regretted coming. Sitting at a table were none other then Lucky and Sarah.  
  
I tried to walk past them nonchalantly when Lucky called me over, "Hey, Elizabeth! Why don't you come join us?"  
  
I met his eyes but refused to look at Sarah, "I'm just here to talk to Tammy. I'm actually in a rush, have you seen her?"  
  
"She's not in today." Bobbie answered, coming out of the back.  
  
Thank God for small favors.  
  
"Oh." I offered and immediately Bobbie began, "Elizabeth, do you have a minute?"  
  
I walked outside with her and sat down at the nearest table, the same table where I had had the conversation with Jason.  
  
"I tried to rearrange my schedule so I could be there for your appointment but I could not convince Penny to come in early."  
  
"That's okay, Nikolas came with me."  
  
"You told him?"  
  
"Yes. He's not Jason's biggest supporter so we had a fight."  
  
"If you need a place to stay, there is always room for you at the Brownstone. You just say the word."  
  
"Thanks . . . "  
  
"So, I assume the results were a surprise?"  
  
I let out a sigh, "To say the least."  
  
"Have you talked to Jason yet?"  
  
"I have no way of reaching him. I asked Sonny to get him the message that I need to see him . . . not that I know what I'm really going to say to him when I do see him . . ."  
  
She pulled out of her purse a key and held it out to me, "It's a key to the Brownstone. Take it."  
  
I shook my head, "I think I will just go back to my studio. I do not need someone taking care of me."  
  
"Are you sure, Elizabeth? You're in a very delicate condition."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
On the walk from Kelly's to my studio I ran into Nikolas. I tried to walk past him but he took my arm to stop me.  
  
"Elizabeth, please . . ." He started.  
  
"Nikolas, I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset that you would allow your feelings for Jason outweigh your friendship with me."  
  
Our eyes met, "I would never, Elizabeth. I was stupid. I came to apologize. Let's take a ride back to the island and we can talk on the way."  
  
"I understand, Nikolas, but I'm feeling much better then I was. I'm just going to stay at my studio."  
  
"Even in you condition?"  
  
"I can take care of myself. I need to learn how to." I said, giving up.  
  
I left him there and continued walking. Before I realized it my hand was on my stomach.  
  
I let the most horrible thoughts enter my mind, what if Sonny cannot get in touch with Jason? What if Jason never comes back? What if I start showing and Lucky thinks it is his child? I don't think I can take the pressure of telling Lucky that the child is Jason's. I can see the look in his eyes now, as if I betrayed him. Even though he is with Sarah, I know that is how he will feel. And what about Gram? What do I tell her? How do I explain my relationship with Jason and our night together?  
  
Before I knew it I was at the door to my studio with no recollection of walking after I had stopped talking to Nikolas. My mind is still swimming with these questions but I attempt to move them to the back of my mind.  
  
I open the door and pause, just taking in the entire room. God, how many memories of Jason did I have here? Maybe this was not the best place for me to stay.  
  
I shut the door and wondered over to the couch. I saw us there, together, laughing as I fed him soup. Then I saw the day Nikolas wondered in and assumed we were sleeping together. Then I saw us on the couch, his body laying beneath mine as I kissed him.  
  
"Jason." I whispered out loud  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
I turned around and there he was. How had I not sensed he was here?  
  
"Jason?" I asked, making sure it wasn't a dream.  
  
He stayed his distance unlike the last time he had come. But he could see the unshed tears in my eyes and knew something was wrong. I could sense the way he wanted to hold me and comfort me, it scared me that he didn't.  
  
I walked up to him and hugged him, pulling him as close as I could. He seemed startled but then wrapped his arms around me and held me.  
  
"Promise me this isn't a dream." I offered out loud.  
  
"I'm here, Elizabeth." 


	11. Baby makes three?

A/N: Was really difficult to write because I never really saw the scenes of Jason with Michael or when Carly lived with him under the pretense that he was Michael's father. I tried and I hope this is okay.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I pulled slightly away and looked up in his eyes and saw that something was different. His eyes were the cold ones he used when he was around anyone else. Why was he using them around me?  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, startled.  
  
He pulled away from me and said in a vacant voice, "I can't do this. You made your choice."  
  
"What choice?" I asked, confused.  
  
"You chose Lucky." He said, looking directly into my eyes.  
  
"Jason, it's over with Lucky." I offered, "Especially now."  
  
I could not read his response so I continued, "Lucky is with Sarah. My choice . . . I want to be with you."  
  
"Why did you tell Lucky that you loved him?"  
  
I was startled that he knew what had gone on between Lucky and I. But I was confused as to how he knew.  
  
"Because I do, I will always love Lucky. He was my first love." I started, and as I said it I met his eyes and saw the look of my words ripping out his heart, "But I'm not going to lie to him or myself anymore, I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you for so long. I told you this before you left. What I don't understand is why you left."  
  
He said nothing and stood stolid. I took his hand and he looked at me quizzically but allowed me to lead him to the couch. We both sat down.  
  
"What was so important that you got Sonny to contact me?" He asked, I was unable to read his expression.  
  
Before I could say anything there was a knock at the door. I jumped, startled, and Jason could read how tense I was. He looked at me with concerned eyes and all I could do was muster a tentative smile before going towards the door.  
  
To my surprise, it was Sarah. As soon as I had the door and inch opened she pushed her way in and stopped short when she noticed Jason on the couch.  
  
"I should have guessed," She started and turned back towards me, "That you would go to him before you went to Lucky. From what I hear, that's your pattern."  
  
What the hell was she talking about? Why was she even here? She had not even attempted to visit me while I was at Windamere, why here, why now?  
  
"Sarah . . . leave." I said, insistently.  
  
She turned her nose up at me, the high and mighty pose I was all too familiar with.  
  
"You can go ahead and mess up your life as much as you want, but what about Lucky? What do you think he is going to do when he finds out? You think you can just tell him that it's Jason's and he'll back off? He's not dumb, Lizzie, he will figure it out. And if you lie to him then I am going to tell him."  
  
She cannot be referring to what I think she is referring to. How did she know? I looked at Jason to make sure he did not assume anything from what Sarah had said. He looked at me concerned as though he was unsure if he should step up and defend me. I shook my head, Sarah I could handle, just as long as she did not let anything slip.  
  
"I've been completely honest with Lucky." I offered.  
  
"He would have told me if he knew, Lizzie." She scoffed, "He would be watching over you like a hawk if he knew your condition."  
  
I glanced at Jason and noticed his interest had piqued.  
  
"Sarah, I don't care what you think. Tell yourself whatever lies you want to, I don't care. But you have no right to dictate my life or judge me. Maybe you should take a look in the mirror at the person you've become before you attempt to analyze my life." I offered immediately.  
  
But Sarah ignored me and turned to Jason, "I know how you lied for Carly but I will not allow you to lie for Lizzie. Lucky deserves the truth. I am going to tell him."  
  
She stormed off and I was frozen in place, unable to stop her. I was afraid to meet Jason's eyes.  
  
He was the one whom got off the couch and shut the door. Then he stood in front of me and eventually took his hand and lifted my jaw so that our eyes met.  
  
"Don't let her get to you, Elizabeth." He offered, sensitively.  
  
"I did not want it to be this way . . . I did not want you to find out this way. I'm sorry." I offered as I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.  
  
A few fell and he brushed them away with his thumbs.  
  
"She did not have to say it." He offered and immediately my gaze froze with his.  
  
After a minute of silence he continued, "I saw it in your eyes the moment I walked it. It was the first time you ever reminded me of Carly . . . You had the same look she did when she came to the door that day. And when you stood up against Sarah, your hand was on your stomach the entire time."  
  
I could not believe it.  
  
"So, you know . . . and you're okay with this?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Are you?" He started, concerned, "It's your body. It's your choice."  
  
I let myself lean against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me so delicately. The tears came again and I let them fall.  
  
"I was so afraid, Jason . . . I never thought I would see you again. I was afraid that you'd push me away, that you would be afraid that your life might harm the baby . . ." I rambled.  
  
"Have you told Lucky?" He asked, his voice emotionless.  
  
"I assume that Sarah is taking care of it as we speak." I offered, letting out a shallow sound that almost sounded like a laugh.  
  
I pulled away, suddenly realizing that Jason had misinterpreted the situation. He looked down at me, confused as to why I pulled away.  
  
"Jason, the baby is ours. Yours and mine." I offered.  
  
He looked startled, "Are you sure? You and I were only together once."  
  
I felt myself blush slightly, "You're the only one I've been with recently."  
  
I cannot read his expression. I'm not sure if he is happy, concerned, or upset.  
  
"Jason, if you're not sure that this is what you want right now, no one else needs to know that you are the father. I can move in with my grandmother or do this alone if this is not what you want." I offered, concerned by the fact he did not seemed overjoyed, or at least somewhat happy with the news.  
  
"Jason, I understand if you need some time . . ." I continued, his expression blank.  
  
He immediately went into protective mode, "Does anyone else know besides Sarah?"  
  
"Lucky, if she's told him. Bobbie is the one who ran the test, so she knows. And Nikolas."  
  
"You should pack." He offered, immediately, seeming distracted.  
  
"For where?" I asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know yet. You should go to one of the safe houses, somewhere that you will be safe. Preferably outside Port Charles."  
  
"Jason . . ." I started.  
  
He turned and read my confusion, "I have to make sure that you are safe. I don't want my life touching you. If the wrong person finds out, you could be in danger. I won't risk it. I won't risk loosing you . . . or our baby."  
  
*Our baby* I cannot believe it.  
  
"I want to stay in Port Charles." I insisted, knowing that I would like to be close to my grandmother during this time.  
  
He did not have to say anything because I knew that he would agree. He was always asking me what I wanted and now I knew to tell him before he had to ask.  
  
"We could leave now and I can get Johnny to come for your things when we find a place . . ." He started, looking away.  
  
I grabbed his arm and he turned to look at me, our eyes met.  
  
"What does this mean for us, Jason? I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything."  
  
He looked at me confused so I continued.  
  
"It took us so long to get here, Jason. I guess I'm just afraid that you'll push me away again; that you'll think that is best. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. If your not sure about this, you can take your time. I completely understand if this comes a shock to you."  
  
He took my hand delicately and led me to the couch to sit down. He met my eyes directly before he began.  
  
"I never thought I would be a father. My job is not one that is for someone with a family . . ." He paused, "But it can been done. I just do not want for my life . . . I do not want an innocent baby to hurt because of this life . . . because of me."  
  
He looked away as though afraid to meet my eyes but finally he allowed himself to look at me again.  
  
"Jason, you know that I would never ask you to leave your job. I know how much it means to you. I know that your life can be dangerous but I am confidant that you are capable of keeping * us * safe."  
  
He noticeably tensed, "There was a bomb in this room because of me. My enemies have no conscience, Elizabeth, and do not care who they hurt in the process as long as they get their point across. They would not hesitate to hurt you and I won't risk putting you in more danger."  
  
"They already know that I mean something to you Jason, we've been through this before, pushing me away only ends up causing pain for the two of us. This time is different Jason, there are three of * us * now. I promise to do everything you say, I'll have twenty guards if that is what you want . . ."  
  
"I never wanted to push you away." He offered.  
  
"Then don't." I replied.  
  
He leisurely wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his arms. He held me there for what seemed like an eternity. We both said nothing and just allowed myself to lean into him and listen to the beating of his heart.  
  
He planted a single kiss on my forehead and whispered, "I love you. I'm not going anywhere." 


	12. Start spreading the news

His words were a surprise considering that he never really said much regarding his feelings. I was not at all surprised by the sentiment behind them but they caught me off guard anyway. I could feel myself blush as I slowly pulled away so I could meet his eyes. I anxiously bit my lip.  
  
He knew how I felt; did I have to say it aloud? Should I say it? Will he think that I just said it because he did?  
  
He answered my question for me, "I know."  
  
I smiled and watched as his smile spread from the corner of his lips into a full-fledged smile. I leaned forward again and rested my head against his chest.  
  
It was so easy to lean against him, close my eyes, and block out the rest of the world. I listened to his heartbeat for the longest time and just allowed myself to be enveloped in his arms.  
  
But his phone rang, and I jumped back from him startled. He gave me an apologetic look as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. Instead of answering it, he turned it off, and shoved it back in his pocket.  
  
"Don't you have to answer that?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not in town on business." He offered, with a slight smile.  
  
Hmm . . . this was a situation that had not happened before. So I must take full advantage of it. I caught his eyes and could tell he was having the exact same thought.  
  
He teased, "I've got my bike outside."  
  
"That's not the kind of ride I had in mind." I teased back.  
  
His eyebrow rose. I couldn't keep a straight face and let out a small laugh. He gently leaned in and slowly pulled me towards him. My lips came crashing down on his and before we knew it we began the complementing motions that had led us into this situation in the first place.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This time there was nothing awkward about laying in his arms. It was as if we were two pieces to a puzzle and we fit each other perfectly.  
  
"Wherever we move, we'll have to bring this couch." I offered.  
  
He laughed a little, "If you want."  
  
"We've just got so many memories here."  
  
"It's lumpy. Maybe we should get a new couch." He offered, playfully.  
  
"No. This couch." I playfully demanded, "And we need a pool table like the one at Jake's."  
  
He nodded, "Anything else?"  
  
"Maybe we should focus on finding a place before we go shopping." I offered, laughing a little.  
  
"I've got . . ." He started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
He looked at me for what I wanted to do. I put a finger to my lips to motion him to be quiet. Maybe if we weren't heard, whoever it was would just go away.  
  
They knocked again.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Came a muffled voice through the door.  
  
Jason was obviously unaware of whom it was but I recognized the voice instantly. Oh my God! I promised her I'd go to lunch weeks ago! Shit. I couldn't ignore my own grandmother.  
  
I jumped up and started my attempt to locate all my clothing, "Just a second, Gram."  
  
Jason followed suit and searched for his clothes. I got dressed quickly and when I turned to look at him he was still missing his shirt. He was looking around for it but I just walked up, took his arm, led him to the closet.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.  
  
He said nothing, and hid.  
  
I felt horrible for having to hide him from my grandmother. I just was not ready for her lecture about the "dangerous types like Jason Morgan" one more time.  
  
I glanced at myself in the mirror, and fixed my hair as much as I could as I walked towards the door. When I opened it she stood there and looked at me quizzically for a long while before walking in.  
  
"Elizabeth, you look flushed. Is everything all right? Are you feeling okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Gram. About lunch, I'm kinda busy and today is not the best . . ." I started.  
  
"Nonsense, dear. You and I hardly ever get to spend some quality time together. I'm not letting you get away that easy. Come on now." She said, walking out the door.  
  
"I'll just lock up and get my purse and I'll be down in a minute."  
  
She gave me a look as though she knew I was hiding something but said nothing.  
  
"I'll be in the car, dear. Be quick." She offered and I watched as she left.  
  
I closed the door, let out a sigh, and walked over to the closet. I opened the door and he walked out.  
  
"I'm sorry. I promised her lunch weeks ago and . . ."  
  
"You don't have to explain. I understand."  
  
He always says he understands, but most of the time I can see the hurt in his eyes and I see it now.  
  
"I'm going to tell her, everything, today." I offered.  
  
He smiled, "That's your choice."  
  
Classic Jason Morgan!  
  
I put one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to my level and I planted a kiss squarely on his lips. I did not want to pull away but I did. My lips suddenly had a vacant feeling but I ignored it.  
  
"I love you." I offered, turned, collected my purse, and was out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The car ride was silent. I did not know what to say and was feeling guilty about lying to her as well as having left Jason at my studio. She was silent as well, as if she were waiting for me to start up the conversation.  
  
She wanted to eat at Kelly's, despite the fact it was only a short walk away and she had brought her car, so the ride was short.  
  
We sat down at the table and as we waited for Penny she began, "You don't need to protect me, dear."  
  
I met her eyes, confused as to what she meant.  
  
She continued, "I know that you are a young woman now. I'm not going to ask about that shirt that was on the floor. We are both old enough to have an adult discussion. You do not have to hide him in your closet. I would have liked to say hello."  
  
What? Oh my God. His shirt! She wanted to say hi to Jason? She doesn't know about Jason . . . oh no, she thinks it was Lucky! I can feel my face getting redder by the moment.  
  
Luckily, Penny came up.  
  
"Elizabeth, it's you're day off! Why eat here?"  
  
Audrey answered for me, "At my request dear."  
  
Penny smiled, "What can I get you two?"  
  
"Just coffee to begin with." Audrey answered.  
  
"I'll just have water." I answered.  
  
Penny walked away. I stole a glance at my grandomother and she was looking directly at me.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you're too shy to talk to me about Lucky, dear." She offered.  
  
I could not take it anymore, I had to set her straight.  
  
"Lucky is with Sarah now." I offered.  
  
She was startled, "Sarah?"  
  
"Yes. For a few weeks now." I offered, nonchalantly.  
  
She reached over and put her hand on top of mine, "I'm sorry. I know things have been rough between you both."  
  
I was hoping that she would leave it at that and forget about her earlier comment about the shirt on my floor. But I watched her carefully and could easily see the exact moment when she realized.  
  
"Elizabeth . . ." She started, "Sometimes when we are * emotional * over loosing someone we make some careless mistakes . . ."  
  
Oh my God. Please no lecture. Please.  
  
"We jump into relationships quickly and . . ." She continued.  
  
The bell above the door jingled and Nikolas came inside and stopped when our eyes met. My grandmother turned and took notice. He causally walked over.  
  
"Ms. Hardy, do you mind if I borrow Elizabeth for just a moment?"  
  
She sent a look in my direction, "I'll just go freshen up."  
  
She left and Nikolas sat down.  
  
"Nikolas . . ." I start.  
  
He interrupts, "Before you say anything, I just wanted to give you a heads up. I overheard Sarah talking to Lucky. Apparantly she was on rotation the other day and came across your record and took a peak . . ."  
  
I was not at all surprised. That must have been how she found out.  
  
" . . .She told Lucky. She said that when she went to confront you with the information that you were conspiring with Jason to lie and pretend it his instead of Lucky's."  
  
Sarah had gone low before but this was bad.  
  
"That's not the worst part," He continued, "I went down and told her to stop because she had no idea what she was talking about and she convinced Lucky that I encouraged you to do it."  
  
"Lucky would never believe that. He knows how you feel about Jason.  
  
"She said that I broke up with Gia because originally I was going to step in and pretend to be the father."  
  
I could not believe it. This was harsh, even for Sarah. But I forgot all about that when I saw Nikolas' eyes focus on something behind me. I turned, almost expecting to see Sarah and/or Lucky. But it was the most obvious person, my grandmother.  
  
"You're pregnant?" She asked.  
  
I could not lie and did not hesistate, "Yes."  
  
"Whose the father?" She instantly replied.  
  
I had come with the intent to tell her. I had just been waiting for the right moment. I had never expected for her to pose the question. I froze, unprepared for the short and simple explanation she was looking for. I knew if I just blurted out the name she would give me that look, like the look she gave me at the GH Christmas party years ago when I had told her I was leaving with Jason and that I did not care what she thought, or anyone thought. I wasn't ready for it.  
  
"It's a simple question, Elizabeth." She offered, with a somewhat forceful tone.  
  
I wish. It was far from simple.  
  
Nikolas took my hand as if that would help. His presence did not give me much confidence.  
  
"It's not as simple as you'd like to think." I offered.  
  
She caught sight of our clasped hands and I could tell she had already assumed the wrong answer. She said nothing and waited for me to let the name escape my list before she would chime in with her two cents.  
  
"It's not Nikolas . . ." I started and watched as her mind shifted gears, "And it's not Lucky."  
  
Her eyes pleaded with mine for an answer.  
  
But the answer came from behind me, from someone whom had just come in the door, "Jason Morgan." 


	13. Visit with Dr Meadows

Nikolas turns around and faced the person whom had just entered the conversation, and defensively scoffed, "Where the hell do you get off?"  
  
Nikolas got up and pulled the person across the room so that I could have some alone time with my grandmother.  
  
I froze.  
  
My grandmother interrupts, "Is this true?"  
  
I said it barely above a whisper, "Yes."  
  
Audrey let out a sigh, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." I offered, louder this time.  
  
"I'm assuming he doesn't know? Because once he does he is just going to up and leave. He's using you, just like when you were eighteen." She offered.  
  
"He knows and he is still here . . . Jason has never once used me. He was shot and I was taking care of him. There was never a single kiss until I found Lucky and Sarah together. If anything, I used him." I offered, defensively.  
  
She ignored what I said, "I don't want you anywhere near that young man. You could get hurt . . . or shot!"  
  
"I don't need this, especially from you . . ."  
  
As much as I love my grandmother I could not take her disapproval of my relationship with Jason any more. I got up and left, leaving Nikolas to fight my battle with Sarah because I was too tired to fight with her or anyone. I did not care what either of them thought. I just wish that they could be happy for me, or at least supportive, but apparently it was too much to ask for both of them.  
  
Walking back to my studio my thoughts were interrupted, "Elizabeth?"  
  
I turned, "Hey, Lucky."  
  
"What happened?" He asked, worried.  
  
I let out a sigh, "I had a fight with my grandmother."  
  
"About Jason?" He asked  
  
"Not you too . . ."  
  
He looked me over for a moment before he began, "Is what Sarah told me true, are you pregnant?"  
  
I almost smiled. It was nice to know that Lucky did not instantly jump to a conclusion and believe Sarah. It was nice to know that after everything we had been through that he still came to me and asked instead of believing that which others preached.  
  
"Yes." I answered, honestly.  
  
"You do not have to tell me if you do not want to, or do not feel comfortable, unless I *should* know . . . who is the father?"  
  
"Jason." I said hesitantly, unsure of what his reaction might be.  
  
He let out a sigh and then his eyes met mine, "Are you happy with him, Elizabeth? Honestly."  
  
"Yes, I am." I offered.  
  
He smiled, "I'm glad."  
  
He looked away briefly and I could suddenly see that something was bothering him.  
  
"Lucky, did something happen?" I asked, worried.  
  
He motioned towards the bench and I sat down and he joined me.  
  
"Whatever I had with Sarah is over."  
  
I was relieved that he was away from my sister but at the same time I felt sorry knowing how he must be feeling.  
  
"I hope it was not because of me." I offered, hesitantly.  
  
He laughed slightly, "Actually, it was."  
  
I tensed and he took notice, "Don't worry, it's not what you think."  
  
I waited for him to continue and after a moment's pause he did.  
  
"Sarah was upset that I didn't believe her right away. She made up something about Nikolas as well that I did not believe and she accused me of not trusting her at her word. I did not deny it and she left."  
  
"I'm sorry." I offered, sincerely, putting a hand on top of his that rested on the bench between us.  
  
"I'm not." He offered.  
  
Startled, I met his eyes, "I realized a little while after our conversation at Kelly's that what I had with her would never be * real *. I was just trying to feel something and she gave me that but I realized that I was using her . . . even Sarah does not deserve that."  
  
"You are too good for her, anyway." I offered.  
  
He smiled, "Thanks."  
  
For a moment we sat there in silence, both of us remembering that before we were ever together that we had been friends.  
  
"Lucky, whatever happens, I want you to know that you'll always be my friend. If you ever need anything, I hope you know that you can come to me. I just want you to be happy."  
  
He squeezed my hand and then let it go, "I've always known you'd be a wonderful mother, and soon you'll prove me right."  
  
He stood up, "I'll see you later."  
  
I smiled as I watched him walk away. No matter what happened I would always be sure of Lucky Spencer.  
  
I got up and started walking towards my studio when I ran into just the man I was looking for.  
  
"I was just heading back to my studio to see you." I offered.  
  
He smiled, "You must be psychic, I just left to find you."  
  
He looked over me concerned, "How was lunch with your grandmother?"  
  
I let out a sigh. Was I that easy to read? I sat down on the bench and he followed suit.  
  
"It didn't go as good as I would have hoped . . . I did not get the chance to tell her. Sarah came in and blurted it out and of course she took it at face value and would not listen to what I had to say . . ." I sighed, letting my face fall into my hands.  
  
Jason put a comforting hand on my back and slowly rubbed circles, "I'm sorry."  
  
I leaned back and met his eyes, "It is not your fault, Jason. I just wish that she would listen. It took so long for her and I to connect . . . I thought that she would understand and accept it without passing judgment. Maybe I judged her wrong . . ."  
  
"Give her some time, Elizabeth. You said it took a while before for her to change her ways. Don't give up on her so easily, give her a chance."  
  
It amazed me that Jason could understand my grandmother when she dismissed him so easily. I allowed myself to lean against him and he wrapped an arm around me delicately. His hand lay gently on my stomach.  
  
"I scheduled an appointment with Dr. Meadows today. I hope you don't mind. We can change it if your not ready . . ." He offered.  
  
I smiled, "You read my mind."  
  
He leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead. I leaned my head up and our lips met softly. At first the kiss was slow but soon I felt his hand on my cheek as my neck leaned further back and our kiss deepened. I took one free hand and placed it on the back of his neck. The other I allowed under his jacket and around his waist.  
  
Our kissed deepened but unfortunately was interrupted, "Oh God."  
  
Startled we both pulled away. Jason turn to face her as I hid my crimson stained cheeks against his chest.  
  
"Carly, don't start . . ."  
  
She scoffed, "Please don't tell me you and little Miss Virgin here are actually an item."  
  
"Carly," He started, then let out a sigh, "That's enough."  
  
"It'll be enough when you finally see through her whole act and realize that she's some whiney little twit that is using-"  
  
He stood up, leaving me alone on the bench, "For the last time, Carly, leave-"  
  
"Jase, when are ya gonna see that she is using you?" Carly offered and I stood up next to Jason.  
  
"Carly, who I am with does not concern you. Leave."  
  
"She's just gonna use you like she did before and run back to Lucky when she gets scared." Carly scoffed.  
  
He took a few steps towards her, "Shut up, Carly! When will you learn to stop running your mouth? I don't care what you think of Elizabeth, Carly. I want to be with her and nothing you could-or will-say will change that. Now shut your mouth or the next time you call me to clean up one of your messes, I won't."  
  
"But Jase-"  
  
He gave her a look and she froze. Carly was speechless, which is a first since the entire time I've known her. She glared at me and walked off.  
  
Jason turned back to me and looked me over as if surveying me for damage. He found none and seemed satisfied.  
  
"Are you ready to see Dr. Meadows?" He asked.  
  
I smiled and he wrapped an arm gently around my waist and we started the walk towards General Hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Webber?" The nurse called, drawing my attention away from Jason.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Dr. Meadows is ready for you."  
  
Jason and I both got up and followed the nurse to the examination room. She looked over the file, "This is your first pregnancy?"  
  
"Yes." I answered.  
  
She marked something down in the chart and then set it down, "She'll be with you in a moment."  
  
She opened a drawer and pulled out a paper gown. She held it out to me, "Put this on, opening in the front."  
  
She left, leaving us alone in the room together.  
  
Jason looked at me quizzically, "You want me to leave while you change?"  
  
I almost laughed, "Aren't you modest . . . of course you don't have to leave. It's not like you haven't seen it all before."  
  
He smiled.  
  
I handed him the gown. He looked at me quizzically but I gave no indication of what I wanted him to do with it. He stood stolidly against the wall.  
  
I pulled off my boots and then began to undo the buttons on my shirt. I feigned trouble and I watched as a smile lightly brushed his lips.  
  
"Need some help?" He offered, playfully.  
  
I smiled innocently and he set the paper gown down and crossed the room towards me. I let my hands drop to my side and he hesitantly approached the buttons. He slowly undid each one as I slyly lifted my arms and circled them around his waist. He stopped on the last button and let his eyes meet mine.  
  
I looked at him innocently as if I had no idea what I was doing to him. Before anything could happen we were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Miss Webber? Are you in the gown?"  
  
Jason pulled away startled, as though he was a teenage boy caught with a girl in his parents bed.  
  
"Just a second." I offered and quickly removed my shirt and jeans and put on the gown.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dr. Meadows walked in just as Jason took his place leaning against one wall. She picked up the file and glanced over it.  
  
"So, Elizabeth, this is your first pregnancy I see." She offered, candidly.  
  
"Yes." I answered.  
  
"Okay, well lets take a look. Just lay down and we'll see how the little one is doing."  
  
I laid down and she stole a glance over at Jason, "I'm not going to bite."  
  
She pulled a stool out and put it beside me. Jason cautiously walked over and sat down. I let my hand fall down and he took a hold of it and gave a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Dr. Meadows spread the gown apart in the front and warned, "This is going to be a little cold."  
  
She started to spread a cold clear gel on my stomach.  
  
"Watch the screen." She instructed, and both and Jason and I turned towards the small display screen.  
  
Suddenly and image appeared and she froze it on the screen.  
  
"Everything looks good." She offered.  
  
"Would you like a print out?" She asked.  
  
Jason answered, "Yes."  
  
"The copy comes out in the next room. I'll leave you two alone for a moment."  
  
I could not take my eyes off the image on the screen. There was a little person inside of me. I did not even notice as Jason leaned forward. He planted a kiss on my forehead and I turned to face him.  
  
"Imagine in a few months there will be this whole little person." I said, and could not help from smiling.  
  
He smiled in return, "I cannot wait." 


	14. Last Chapter

A/N: I do not know if a motorcycle ride would be detrimental to a pregnancy, but for the sake of this story it is not (at least in the first trimester). Oh, this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read/review.

I dressed quickly as Jason waited outside the doctor's office. When I stepped out he wrapped an arm loosely around my waist and pulled me close. He kissed me lightly on my hairline, then my nose, and finally my lips. I could not help but smile.

"I have to take care of something," He began, I pouted, "I promise it'll be quick."

I smiled, "Okay."

"Do you want me to have Marco drop you off?" He asked as he brushed an arrant strand of hair behind my ear.

I shook my head, "I think I should wait here and see if I can talk with my Grams."

"Good luck." He offered and planted another kiss on my lips.

"I don't need it," I began, pulling a quarter from the pocket of my jeans, "I've already got my good luck charm."

He smiled, remembering the quarters' significance.

"I won't be long." He said, attempting to pull away.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that I could plant a kiss on his lips, "You thought you could get away that easy?"

He smiled, kissed me again, and then hesitantly pulled away, "Trust me, I don't want to get away that easy."

Jason Morgan, the closet romantic; I never would have guess if he were not my closet romantic.

I waited for only a few minutes before my grandmother returned to the nurse's station. I caught her eyes and for a moment she hesitated before walking over.

"Elizabeth." She said cordially, "How are you?"

"I'm good," I paused, "Do you have a moment?"

A hint of a smile brushed her lips, "I was about to have lunch, actually. If you'd like to join me, that would be…"

"I'd love to." I interrupted.

After lunch I sat on the bench on Pier 52 and stared out towards Spoon Island. I had been sitting there for five minutes, and the Marco had been standing in the shadows watching me the entire time.

I turned towards him, "You can sit with me, you know."

He looked at me slightly confused as though no one had ever allowed him such the privilege. I smiled; he quickly canvassed the area, and hesitated a moment before sitting down beside me.

"So, Marco…how long have you worked for Sonny and Jason?" I asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Six years." He answered, simply.

"Are you married? Do you have a family?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah," He paused, "I have been married four years. I have a two year old son."

I smiled, "Do you have a picture?"

He finally broke his emotionless stance and smiled, then fished out his wallet. He opened it to reveal a picture of a little boy, with brown hair, a dusting of freckles, and a wide smile.

After a moment, as if realizing that he shouldn't let his guard down, he quickly tucked the picture back away. He canvassed the area, saying nothing.

"Aren't you afraid for them?" I sighed.

He considered his answer for a moment before responding, "Of course, but that'd be true no matter what job I have."

Before I could ask him anything else, Jason's voice interrupted, "Marco, you can take a break."

He nodded, slightly smiled at me, and went on his way. Jason took the seat that Marco had just vacated. I turned to him and smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"What happened to not staying away too long?" I mocked as his kissed my hairline.

"It took longer than expected. But, I think you'll forgive me."

I pulled slightly away from him to look into his eyes, "Why would I do that?"

"Well," He paused, "Because, I did it for you."

Slightly confused, I inquired, "Did what for me?"

He stood up, taking my hand in his, "If you will come with me, I'll show you."

We walked towards a back alley where he had his motorcycle parked. I lit up instantly and he noticed, "Can I steer?"

"Not tonight." He answered, seriously.

Usually I would put up a protest, but I was eager to see this 'surprise' that he would only allude to.

He handed me the helmet and I obliged. He climbed on the bike; I followed, and then wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled myself as close to him as possible.

He turned back slightly, "Ready?"

I nodded, he turned on the bike, and we took off into the night.

He stopped the bike on the bridge. He quickly stepped off and held his hand out to help me. I took it, although I really did not need any assistance, and stepped off. We walked the length of the bridge and when we reached the end continued deeper into the brush.

"Okay…I hope you know where you are going…" I managed out.

He said nothing, just smiled. We walked out to the statue of a woman and I noted that she was smiling when we passed. We cut through some more foliage and finally stopped.

"Well," He began, "What do you think?"

I looked around and saw nothing but overgrown plants and looked at him with some confusion. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a single stone bench.

"Wait…" I paused, recalling a conversation from the past, "Is this were the house use to be?"

He nodded, smiling slightly.

He pointed out to the west, "Somewhere over there is the statue of the horse I told you about."

Excited I asked, "Can we go see it?"

"Not tonight. It is rocky around there and I wouldn't want you to fall." He said, apologetically.

I smiled, "Well, some other time…"

He took my hand again and led me to the bench. We sat down together and he never let go of my hand.

"My errand this afternoon…" He began, getting my attention, "Was at the courthouse."

I looked at him with some confusion and he continued, "I told you before that the owners of the estate that use to be here turned over the land to the state…"

I nodded, remembering the conversation.

"I had to convince them to turn it over to me." He said with the shadow of a smile gracing his lips.

"Why?" I asked, totally missing the point.

"Well, I thought, that we could build a house for ourselves and the baby here."

"Jason!" I exclaimed, "I love it!"

He wrapped his arms around me and smiled, "I'm glad. I thought that it was far enough away from town that we wouldn't get bothered much. But it was close enough, that you could go visit your grandmother…or she could visit you here."

I snuggled closer to him, "You thought of everything."

"Well," He paused, "Not everything."

I pulled away slightly, "I didn't tell you how lunch went with my grandmother today."

"You don't have to." He offered.

"I want to," I began, "I don't want secrets between us Jason. And I don't mean things about your work, because that doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that we are honest with each other with the important things…"

"Which reminds me," He paused, "I asked Sonny for some time off till the baby is born."

"You don't have to…" I began, but he stopped me by putting a finger to my lips.

"I want to." He explained, simply.

I smiled so big that it felt like my jaw was going to break, "I love you."

"I love you," He paused, kissing my lips, then he put a hand on my stomach, "…two."

He snuggled me closer to him, so that my head rested against his chest. I could hear his heart beat and it was racing a mile a minute. Why?

"So what happened with you grandmother?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She said that she is happy for me. That it will take some time for her to get use to the idea of us, but she wanted me to know that she doesn't hate you and that she'll try. Although, I don't foresee her coming out to the house or anything…" I said, attempting to joke.

He pulled away slightly, although he still held my hand loosely. His other hand was buried deep in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Maybe she'd feel better about coming by if we made it official."

I looked at him with confusion before he slipped one leg over the opposite side of the bench so he was facing me head on. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and stared at him, frozen. This cannot possibly be what I think it is…

He still held my hand loosely as he obviously fidgeted with something in his pocket.

"I use to be able to pack up and leave easily, say goodbye to a few people, and take off for months. I'd think about them while I was gone, but I knew that they'd be here when I got back, so I didn't dwell too much on them. But when I left you in April, it hurt. It was like this pain that was always there, like a part of me was missing, even when my mind was thinking about something else…"

"I'm sorry." I interjected.

A shadow of a smile graced his lips, "And when I came back and saw you it was like I found that missing piece of me that I had left behind."

He paused, considering his words, "You told me once that you didn't hurt because of me, you hurt without me. And I finally understand what you meant. I don't ever want you to hurt because of me."

He paused again, making sure to catch my eyes, "I don't ever want to feel that pain again. I don't ever want to go a moment without knowing that you know how much you mean to me."

It was then that he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, exposing a simple but beautiful silver ring adorned with a large center diamond and two smaller rubies. I caught sight of his hand trembling as he held the box out towards me.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close. He lightly held me for a moment before I felt the slight feeling of laughter rise within his chest.

I pulled back slightly from his embrace, "What?"

He smiled knowingly, "Can I put the ring on your finger?"

I went to hit him playfully but he was too quick for me and grabbed my hand. He removed the ring from the box and slid it slowly onto my finger. I looked down at it, the moonlight reflecting beautifully off of it.

He pulled me into his arms again, kissed my hairline, the tip of my nose, and finally my lips. The kiss quickly became deeper and more passionate. If not for me remembering that we were outdoors, at night, I might have not pulled away. Although he allowed me to pull away from the kiss, he pulled me closer to his body.

After a peaceful moment in his arms, he interrupted, "You realize that I'm going to have to take care of you…"

I said nothing, so he continued with a hint of laughter in his voice, "I'll force feed you soup from Kelly's…"

I hit him playfully, but he grabbed my hand and took it in his own.

"Well, cream of broccoli soup is full of fiber, vitamin C, and calcium."

He chuckled slightly, "No, that would be broccoli."

I couldn't help but laugh myself, "Oh, I forgot, they take out all of the nutrients when they turn it into soup."

We both laughed a little while longer before we settled down.

"I'm not sure if it'll work…" Jason paused, "I'm not sure you can lay still long enough to let me feed you soup."

I looked up at him, "I'm pregnant not invalid."

"So I won't get to feed you soup?" He asked, jokingly.

"As long as it isn't cream of broccoli…" I added in, laughing slightly, "I hate broccoli."

"Then why'd you force it on me?" He asked, intrigued.

"To torture you for making me sing."

He laughed slightly, "I think I was the one that got the raw deal there…"

I hit him playfully, then sang, "Oh come o' the faithful, joyful and triumphant, o' come o' thee come to Bethlehem…"

He silenced me with a kiss, and there were many more kisses after that.


End file.
